


Застряли

by Fotini



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fotini/pseuds/Fotini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Машина Чо заглохла где-то по дороге к месту преступления. Джейн оказался отличным помощником.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Застряли

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stuck in the Middle with You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/172240) by [Ruuger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruuger/pseuds/Ruuger). 



— Все, сдаюсь! — Чо осторожно, чтобы не обжечься, прикрутил крышку радиатора на место и обернулся к Джейну. — Как дела с телефоном?

Джейн тем временем развалился на травке, в стороне от дороги. Пиджак служил ему подушкой, а одной рукой он прикрывал глаза от палящего солнца. Он взглянул из-под нее на Чо, затем всмотрелся в экран телефона, лежащего у него на животе.

— Никак. Нет сигнала.

Чо поискал чем бы почистить руки, ничего не нашел и просто обтер грязь с ладоней о свои брюки. Мысленно он приплюсовал к своему финансовому отчету еще и расходы на химчистку.

— Отлично. Значит, нам придется идти пешком. Кажется, миль пять назад я видел ферму. Если повезет, сможем позвонить оттуда и вызвать эвакуатор.

Он порылся в бардачке, нашел карту и расстелил ее на горячей крыше. Краем глаза он заметил, что Джейн встал, потянулся как ленивый кот и, не спеша, пошел к машине.

— Вот почему я не люблю современные автомобили. Сплошной компьютер, и ты ничего не сделаешь, если он поломался.

Чо искоса наблюдал, как Джейн склоняется над открытым капотом.

— Не трогай ничего. Мотор может быть до сих пор горячим.

Джейн закатил глаза и поднял руки, показывая, что он ни к чему не прикасается. Чо снова вернулся к карте и принялся водить по ней пальцем, вычисляя кратчайший путь к ферме.

— Ага!

Такое «Ага!» Чо уже давно научился не игнорировать, поэтому взглянул на Джейна и как раз вовремя — тот закатил рукава и исчез под автомобилем. Чо подождал несколько секунд и когда Джейн не появился, аккуратно сложил карту, сунул ее обратно в бардачок и обошел машину.

Он обнаружил Джейна лежащим на земле с одной рукой под капотом и с таким выражением на лице, словно он изо всех сил старался до чего-то там дотянуться.

— Ты что делаешь?

Джейн улыбнулся в ответ:

— Чиню машину.

— Нет, правда, что ты делаешь?

Джейн удивился по-настоящему:

— А ты что, думаешь я этого не умею? Я вырос в дороге, а ярмарки не очень надежный в финансовом отношении источник. Так что, если что-то ломалось, то чинили сами. В детстве я помогал отцу с грузовиком.

Он снова уставился под машину, медленно подползая дальше, пока не оказался наполовину под ней.

— Ха! Вот оно.

Что бы он там не сделал, но после этого встал и отряхнул одежду.

— Заводи мотор, когда скажу, — приказал Джейн и замахал рукой, подгоняя Чо, пока тот не уступил и не сел за руль.

Через несколько минут голова Джейна снова показалась над капотом.

— ОК, давай попробуем.

Чо с сомнением глянул на него, но все же потянулся к ключу зажигания. Двигатель покашлял, почихал, и завелся.

Джейн ликующе раскинул руки и широко улыбнулся.

— Та-дам!

Чо сердито уставился на него.

— А ты не мог этого сделать час назад?

— Если бы я сделал это час назад, то ты подумал бы что поломка не сложная. А так все выглядит намного впечатляюще.

Он захлопнул крышку капота и прислонился к водительской двери, радостно глядя на Чо.

— Ой, ну согласись, такая неожиданная демонстрация моих мужских умений заинтриговала и даже немножко тебя завела!

— Она меня достала! Мы уже давно должны были быть на месте преступления.

Джейн пренебрежительно отмахнулся.

— Пф, дело уже раскрыто! Это сделал дворецкий.

— Дворецкий?

— Знаешь, я пять лет ждал возможности это сказать. Невзирая на свою репутацию, дворецкие такие законопослушные граждане!

— Садись в машину, Джейн!

— Ты даже не поблагодаришь меня за то, что я нас спас?

— Садись в машину, или пойдешь пешком.

Джейн рассмеялся и, обойдя машину, сел на пассажирское сиденье. Пристегнувшись, он хлопнул Чо по коленке, оставив черный след на серых брюках.

— О, не волнуйся. Если моя хитроумная уловка «Как поймать злого Дживса» сработает как надо, то у тебя будет шанс восстановить свою мужскую гордость, спасая меня из комнаты, полной кровожадных дворецких.


End file.
